Mini Ladd
Craig Thompson (born ), better known online as Mini Ladd, is an Emirati-born Irish-American YouTuber and video game commentator born in Dubai. He resides in Portland, Oregon. Channel Craig started his channel on May 12, 2011. He mostly uploads multiplayer gameplay videos, including (but not limited to) Golf It, Cards Against Humanity, Mario Kart 8, UNO, Garry's Mod and GTA V, as well as single player Let's Plays on his own. He also irregularly upload vlogs, Q&As (#AskMini), Reddit 50/50 and other lifestyle-oriented videos. Controversy Beef with Terroriser In April 2019 during Mini Ladd's 12th Meme Stream, he was given a clip that was submitted by a viewer that was the song "Shave my Balls". While he watched it for a short time, he eventually skipped the video stating that "it's probably copyright" and claimed that he was kicked out of their chats, but shortly after he took back that statement. Later in the stream, he wanted to clear some things up, he said that all the group did was play GMod and Fortnite and talk negatively about other YouTubers, Craig admitted that he didn't like that and broke away from the group. He said that he had "never felt better" and had a more stronger community and that he was pulling in more views and that he was "a lot more happier as a human". During Terroriser's third Minecraft stream, he was asked a question by a viewer regarding why Craig doesn't play with the group anymore, Terroriser responded to the question. Viewer: "Why isn't Craig in the server?" “ "Because he doesn't play with us anymore, he went off and left us, and started bad-mouthed us so he doesn't play with us anymore. He can't have it every way, so we play with people who have not left our chat. We have a chat, he left it, and he doesn't wanna play with us. That's a question for him, not us."” —Terroriser's response to the viewer. Later, Terroriser was asked why not invite Craig, he said the same reason as mentioned above on a different perspective saying that he chose to bad-mouth Brian a bit, but bad-mouthed the rest of the group more. He claimed that Craig chose to go on to his Meme Streams to talk negatively about the group. He followed up saying that it was "not cool" and found it irritating why people don't understand why he doesn't play with Craig anymore. He denied the rumour that Craig was kicked out of the chat, presumably claiming that he just simply "left the chat" and that he wished him the best of luck, although he didn't like people who talked shit about his friends. Finally, he ended his statement saying he was in a group in his early YouTuber days called "Good Griefing" and that how he "outgrew" the group and how during his time in the group he never turned his back nor talk about his fellow group members in a negative light. On August 27th 2019, Craig posted a tweet on his official Twitter and his Instagram account admitting why people think that he hated everyone he used to play with and his mental health struggles. He admitted in the tweet the following reasons. As of November 2019, both of these posts have been deleted. The clash regarding him and Terroriser was in April 2018, during E3 was that Terroriser said nasty things about Craig in-person, and joked about his mental state at the time, presumably after the sudden death of his dog Mochi. He said that Terroriser said to him that he was too "fucked up in the head to take a joke anymore" He admitted that if they wanted to sort things out in the hopes that he would apologise but got no response, he had also tried reaching out while staying at I AM WILDCAT's home asking to fix it with no response either. He claimed that Brian had been making out that he now hated everyone that he used to play with. Craig denied these rumours as false as he had admitted that he had WILDCAT and Fourzer0seven at his home a few weeks ago and had stayed at WILDCAT's home a few months ago. Mainly people assumed that after he stopped collaborating with Evan that the two had fallen out. Craig responded to these long-lasting rumours, he admitted that although he doesn't play with Evan anymore, He mentioned that he is still good friends with Evan and that they they still meet when Craig is in the Los Angeles area. This most likely dispersed the rumours regarding Evan and Craig having a disagreement together. He stated that he is going on tour with BigJigglyPanda like he would, and that he would like to think that he is still friends with everyone. He admitted the only person that he is not friends with is Brian and that he didn't appreciate him saying he went off and ditched everyone. Finally, he admitted that all friends come and go and although him and Brian made some "banger" videos they just sadly drifted apart, he admitted that he still wishes Brian the best of luck in his future and his adventures. Soon after he posted his admissions regarding the situation he was going through, Terroriser responded with the following statement. “"And I wish you all the best too Craig, but that “quote” is pure slander. Accusing me of making fun of mental health is just wrong Craig. There’s more information you’ve omitted from this whole thing in order to paint a certain picture in the public’s eye. Kinda low."” —Terroriser's response to Craig admitting his issues with his mental health. Craig followed up his response to Terroriser with this. “"It was a near quote. Thats the whole reason I stopped the conversation at the 3BD party is because that comment. You know about my mental health struggle and that was a stab in the gut. If you really want to sort this, DM me."” —Craig's second response to Terroriser after trying to get him to understand what he means. Finally, this was Terroriser's final response to Craig, they did not exchange responses after the former's response. “"That is a nowhere near quote Craig. Your reason for your actions the day before was “my dog just died” and my reply was “Craig, my dad just died but it doesn’t give me an excuse to mistreat others because of my personal issues”, you can’t tweet this out and then ask for DM."” — Terroriser's final response to Craig, debunking Craigs statement and accusing him of his mistreatment of the members of the group. Two days later, on August 29th, Terroriser made his statement admitting the situation and what he had experienced with Craig from his statement. Due to the length of the post, reasons will not be posted here. Craig and Brian both prefer to keep this private, but from the looks of things, it is unlikely that they will play together for a long time. Additionally, the two are nominees for "Content Creator of the Year" for the Esports awards, so it is not yet known if they will sort their differences. However, it appears that Craig and Brian are trying to sort things out, as Craig stated in a recent vlog, "I got to finally meet up with Brian; we're figuring things out. You know, we talked backstage at Evan's show and we shook hands, and we're gonna work on it. I miss the dude, and it's good to see things coming together." Trivia * He was born in Dubai and later lived in Singapore, Thailand, and Derry/Londonderry, Northern Ireland before moving to LA, and later Oregon. * He is 6 feet tall. * The name "Mini Ladd" originally came from an old gamer tag he had and his friends in Northern Ireland used to do. Each would add "lad" do the end of their gamer tag. Since there were two Craigs in their friend circle, he was referred to as "mini" instead of as he is younger, hence the name Mini Ladd. * In November 2011, he was featured on IHasCupquake's channel as her "Gamer of the Week". *He moved to LA, California for 5 months and then moved back to Londonderry, Northern Ireland. After that, he moved to a different apartment in LA where he lived for 10 months. He later moved into his own house in LA until January 2019. He currently resides in Portland, Oregon. *His neighbors in his old apartments in Los Angeles constantly gave him noise complaints, which was an ongoing joke in his channel. When moved into his LA house, the joke has transformed into light complaints due to him leaving certain lights in his house on. * On 17 February 2017, he got hit by a Toyota Tacoma that ran a red light and ended up in the hospital for 4 days due to a cracked spleen. He had to use a walker that he nicknamed "Walker White" for several weeks. One of his friends Jay was also hit and received much more severe conditions but is on the road to a full recovery. * He went to a secondary school called Foyle and Londonderry College. * He is one of the youngest people in the world to go skydiving, having gone at the age of 8 in New Zealand. * He played rugby through high school but now has back problems because of the strain the sport put on him and the injuries he received. Later though, he agreed a sponsorship with the City of Derry's Rugby team and a stadium is named after him as the Craig Thompson Stadium. * On 20 August 2017, he entered a relationship with Twitch streamer SuniDey. However, as of the 11th of January, this has ended. * In multiple Drunk Higher or Lower videos, he drinks liquor from the northern Irish brand Bushmills, which he also claims that he lived 30 minutes from the distillery in Northern Ireland. * On 10 February 2018, he and girlfriend SuniDey went out to the airport to get their new nine-week-old Samoyed puppy Mochi. Unfortunately, on 29 March 2018, Mochi passed away due to choking on something and couldn't bring it back up while both Mini and Suni were at Insomnia. Craig and Samantha said their last goodbyes on 31 March 2018. * He has a lot of memes that he knows like microwave goes mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm and sbeve. * On January 3rd, Craig posted on his instagram that He and Samantha were no longer together. This page was created by user EpicNinjaDude37 on October 23, 2018. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Northern Irish YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Reactors Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views